YGO EQG - Bonus Episode 003
"The Bullying Harpy" is the 3rd bonus episode of the series. This episode takes place between bonus episode 2 and episode 24. Rainbow meets up with an old friend named Gilda, a griffon from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic who bullied alot of people and was betrayed by Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash duels against her. Who will win? Featured Duel: Rainbow Dash vs. Gilda Turn 1: Gilda Gilda draws. She then Normal Summons "Birdface" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Purple Condor" (1800/100) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to inflict 600 damage to Gilda (Gilda 4000 → 3400). "Rainbow Wing Purple Condor" attacks and destroys "Birdface" (Gilda 3400 → 3200). Since "Birdface" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Gilda to add "Harpie Lady" from her Deck to her hand. She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Gilda Gilda draws. She then Normal Summons "Harpie Lady" (1300/1400) in Attack Position. She then activates "Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy all Spells and Traps on Rainbow's field. She then activates "Elegant Egotist" to Tribute "Harpie Lady" and Special Summon "Harpie Lady Sisters" (1950/2100) from her Deck in Attack Position. "Harpie Lady Sisters" attacks and destroys "Purple Condor" (Rainbow 4000 → 3850). She then Sets three cards. Turn 4: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Red Kestrel" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to Special Summon "Rainbow Wing Blue Falcon" (1600/1400) from her hand in Attack Position. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" (2300/1700) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to detach an Overlay Unit and add "Rainbow Wing Pink Owl" from her Deck to her hand. "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" attacks "Harpie Lady Sisters", but Gilda activates her face-down "Harpie's Treasure Trap" to negate her monster's destruction, reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and increase her LP by the same amount (Gilda 3200 → 3350). Turn 5: Gilda Gilda draws. She then activates her face-down "Foolish Burial" to send "Harpie Lady" from her Deck to the Graveyard. She then activates "Soul Swap" to shuffle "Harpie's Feather Duster" into her Deck and send "Harpie Lady" from her Deck to her Graveyard. She then activates "Harpie's Divide" to return "Harpie Lady Sisters" to her Deck and revive three "Harpie Ladies" (1300/1400) in Attack Position. She then overlays her three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Harpie Lady Tempest" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to detach an Overlay Unit and Increase its ATK by 300 for every Winged Beast-Type monster in her Graveyard ("Harpie Lady Tempest": 2600 → 2900/2100). "Harpie Lady Tempest" attacks and destroys "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" (Rainbow 3850 → 3250). Turn 6: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then activates "Hatchling's First Flight" to Special Summon "Rainbow Wing Purple Falcon" (1800/100) from her Deck in Defense Position. She then activates its effect to inflict 800 damage to Gilda (Gilda 3350 → 2550). Turn 7: Gilda Gilda draws. She then activates "Harpie's Greed" to look at Rainbow's hand and take one card among them and add it to her hand. She takes "Turbine Wing". She then activates the effect of "Harpie Lady Tempest" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Harpie Lady Tempest": 2900 → 3500/2100). She then equips "Harpie Lady Tempest" with "Turbine Wing", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Harpie Lady Tempest": 3500 → 4500/2100). Now whenever the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, Rainbow will take damage equal to half that monster's ATK. "Harpie Lady Tempest" attacks and destroys "Purple Falcon". The effect of "Turbine Wing" activates (Rainbow 3250 → 2350). Turn 8: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Purple Falcon" (1800/100) in Attack Position. She then activates "Flock Together" to Special Summon "Purple Condor" (1800/100) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. She then activates both monsters' effects to deal 1400 damage to Gilda (Gilda 2550 → 1150). Since Rainbow controls two "Rainbow Wing" monsters, she Special Summons "Rainbow Wing Pink Owl" (100/100) in Attack Position and have its Level become the same as the Levels of all other monsters she controls. She then overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Silver" (2100/2000) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to detach an Overlay Unit and reduce the ATK of "Tempest" by half its original ATK ("Tempest": 4500 → 3200/2100). She then activates its effect twice more, detaching two Overlay Units ("Tempest": 3200 → 1900 → 600/2100). "Rainbow Assault Wing Silver" attacks and destroys "Tempest" (Gilda 1150 → 0).